Stirred Emotions
by Frankie McStein
Summary: One comment. Seven words. It can change lives, for the better of both concerned.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- Seeing as I need one, can't you figure they're not mine?  
  
Comments and suggestions are always welcome, as is criticism, provided there is a measure of constructiveness about it.  
  
A/N- Katz, I would love another chapter! Even another cliff hanger would be welcome, provided it's a nice looooooooong chapter, of course! ;-p heeheehee!  
  
  
Stirred Emotions  
  
  
I am feeling really blue,  
Things are getting me down,  
It's hard to keep up a cheery facade,  
When my face is fixed in a frown.  
  
When everything around me,  
Falls in to disarray,  
I find it impossible to think about,  
Things to do or say.  
  
Whenever depression takes over my mind,  
I try to think back to happier days,  
But these memories are hard to recall,  
And my thoughts become trapped in my mind's twisted maze.  
  
  
Dear Diary,  
I'm sure you can guess how strongly recent events have effected me. Fear and disillusionment seem to come hand in hand in this place. I was scared for Frank when he collapsed, but now I can't see anything in him. I realise now why I got so many puzzled looks while I was together with him; he has no redeeming qualities. I'm not with him anymore.  
  
But there is someone. Someone who is loyal and dedicated to fault. Someone whose very attitude attracts people to him. Someone who is so unlike me.  
  
Captain Benjamin Franklin Pierce.  
  
Hawkeye.  
  
Nurse, friend, and all around good egg.  
  
Those seven words have been playing through my mind for almost a month. I visited him every day whilst he was sick. McIntyre was the second worse, his flu lasted a full week, but Hawkeye was in bed for 15 days and it was another week after that before he was allowed to operate.  
  
I was so worried. That damned injection! He was right, he probably wouldn't have caught the flu if it weren't for that stupid vaccination.  
  
Let me tell you something administration. You know that little shot you gave me for the flu?  
Yes.  
Well it worked, I've got it.  
  
I didn't believe concern could make a person feel sick until he said that. I immediately began seeing a clouded look in his eyes, sweat on his forehead, a quiver in his hands. I doubt as I'll ever know if those symptoms were really there or if I was just imagining the worst. I don't know if it was for him or the patients, but I have a strong suspicion.  
  
That session in OR seemed twice as long as it really was. It was even longer for him, obviously. He couldn't take even a five minute break and by the end of it he was sitting on a stool with Father Mulcahy holding him up.  
  
As soon as the last patient was closed he collapsed, literally. He was asleep for almost two days and I never left his bed side. Thank God Frank was still sick for the first day. He would never have let me spend so much time near Hawkeye, but I had to.  
  
I needed time to think over what he'd said, and my reaction to what he'd said.  
  
He's very sick.  
  
But I was desperately hoping that he really did mean it. Everyone knew how he had carried on and were respectfully quiet when near his bed, giving me an ideal atmosphere for some serious thinking. I found myself running through every compliment he had even given me, every pass he had ever made at me. I had always acted affronted, and I suddenly realised that it was just an act.  
  
I found myself longing to see his eyes. They always reminded me of two precious stones, sparkling in the brilliance of the sun.   
  
I was asleep when he finally woke up. When I woke up I was lying on the bed next to his, covered with a blanket. McIntyre was talking with Hawkeye and they were both laughing.  
  
I used to think I had a crush on McIntyre. I could laugh at the thought now. I couldn't wait for him to leave so as I could talk to Hawkeye alone. I had suddenly realised I loved the sound of his voice. But Henry and Frank walked in before McIntyre left. I quickly jumped up to stand with them and walked out with Frank after they had presented him with his scroll'.  
  
I told Frank it was over the very next day. He didn't put up much of a fight. He mentioned his wife a few times and then left. Left me alone with my thoughts of Hawkeye. I tried to talk with him after Frank left, but he was in the mess tent surrounded by people. So I turned around and left.  
  
And I've been avoiding him ever since. It's hard enough to avoid someone for a few hours in this camp, but for a month?! I don't know how I've managed it. And eventually I know I'll bump in to him and then... I don't know how I'll manage.'   
  
  
Margaret sighed as she closed her diary.  
I really should talk to him. I'm sure he was looking hurt when I left the mess tent last night.  
She continued he mumbled musings as she slipped on her coat and left her tent.  
  
Hi Margaret!  
  
Captain Pierce. She winced as she heard the coolness of her voice, the result of trying to keep it steady. Anything I can do for you?  
  
I was just going to ask you the same thing. You seem to be in a permanent hurry to avoid me lately. Any reason in particular?  
  
Of course not.  
Hawkeye made no reply and Margaret found she missed the sound of his voice. She opened her mouth to speak, but he beat her to it.  
  
Margaret, Trapper tells me you stayed with me the whole two days I was out.  
He took her silence and the blush that crept up her cheeks as proof of this and continued.  
  
Why not try spending that much time with me while I'm awake?  
  
She turned to face him, and whatever reply she was going to give died on her lips. A look of tender longing was in Hawkeye's eyes and she knew that her eyes mirrored his.  
  
The two of them stood like that whilst time passed over the rest of the world, feeling nothing but the wind of love blowing by them as it gently stirred their emotions.  



	2. im back!

Disclaimer- Do I need to say any more?  
*legal figures start throwing legal papers*  
Ok, ok. I don't own any of the characters in this story, except for the ones that I do of course.  
  
A/N- There wasn't originally going to be a second chapter to this fic, but you asked so nicely and got me really interested in doing it. This is nothing like this first chapter, and nothing like I was expecting, but the characters kept on interfering. It's not my fault!  
^___^   
  
Stirred Emotions Chapter 2  
  
All Mixed Up  
  
Dear Diary,  
No depressed poems for you today. I never seem to be angry or upset for long anymore, and it's all due to Hawkeye. I never believed I could be this happy! We've been together almost 3 months and I'm constantly surprised by how easily he can get me to shake off my bad moods. But it's a surprise I love.  
  
Another surprise is how supportive everyone has been. As soon as we told everyone we were a couple (something we both insisted on) Trapper (I feel it's only right to call him that now) organised a huge party. For once no casualties arrived to interrupt the fun and the entire camp said it was a good sign. I think they were right.  
  
Even Frank seems to have accepted I'm not his anymore, but that may be because of his last leave. His wife flew out to join him and now she's pregnant. I was so happy when I found out, they really seem to be happy together now.  
  
Hawkeye asked me last night if I wanted children. I do, but I just laughed. We're not even ready to get married yet, and I don't want children out side of marriage. A little old fashioned I know, but Hawkeye agrees with me. He says children need a huge amount of stability and he should know, he was raised by a single parent.  
  
And so we're waiting. Not that I mind. I have the most wonderful man in the world to wait with, and all the time in the world to wait through.'   
  
The diary closed with a snap and Margaret smiled as she thought of how often she had written about Hawkeye in the last 3 months.  
  
I'll have to tell him someday. He'll probably get embarrassed, but he'll love it all the same.'  
  
The smile was still on her face as she headed over to the shower. Two hands wrapped around her waist before she could get half way there and pulled her back slightly, so she was leaning against the person standing behind her.  
  
she began, a note of warning in her voice. A finger over he mouth stopped her before she could continue.  
  
Everyone knows we're together Mags. We don't have to sneak around.  
  
Margaret's smile widened in to a full fledged grin when Hawkeye called her Mags, a nickname she knew she would never get tired of hearing.  
  
We're supposed to be setting a good example for the enlisted men. But her voice was light, and they both knew she was flirting.  
  
We are. We're showing them how fulfilling a long standing serious relationship can be.  
  
Oh, Hawkeye!  
  
She spun round to face him and immediately lost her self in his eyes.  
  
Standing still seems to have become a hobby of yours.  
  
They both jumped and Trapper laughed.  
  
Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you, just wake you up.  
  
Funny Trap, remarked Hawkeye, his voice heavy with sarcasm. Why don't you go wake up your brain? Oh that's right, you can't wake up what isn't there!  
  
Oh yeah? Well how do you wake up? You've been saying for months now that you're not all here!  
  
The two men turned as Margaret started giggling and son all three were laughing. Unbeknown to them Klinger and Radar were watching them from behind the Swamp.  
  
Sure is great to see the Major looking so happy. She hasn't complained about my dresses for a full 3 months.  
  
Yeah, yesterday I called her sir and she just laughed.  
*** *** ***  
  
Well General, I'm glad to have you.  
  
Yes sir I'll take the General's things to the VIP tent.  
  
Radar could you take the General's things to the VIP tent?  
*** *** ***  
  
  
  
Hawkeye spun round in time to catch Margaret as she tripped trying to stop herself from running in to him.  
  
Mags calm down, he said, concern written all over his face as he led her to an empty bed and sat her down.  
  
Hawkeye it's General Taylor.  
  
  
  
Taylor. General Taylor, he's here!  
  
  
  
Oh you'll probably think I'm being silly. But... well he'll be expecting to... for me and him...  
  
Hawkeye wrapped his arms around her as understanding shone on his face. He winced at the idea of Margaret being with someone else, then he gently pushed her away so he could look at her face.  
  
Mags, just tell him you don't want to. It's easy.  
  
I know but I'm scared to. He's well known for having a very quick temper. She stopped as anger flashed in Hawkeye's eyes.  
  
Tell him your closely acquainted with a surgeon who'll make it his pleasure to cut off any finger he lays on you.  
  
She laughed and put her head back on his chest. The smell of his after shave filled her nose and she relaxed completely. After all, they had all the time in the world, and one General was not going to take it from them.  
*** *** ***  
  
Later that night a very awake Hawkeye sat with his eyes fixed on Margaret's tent. General Taylor appeared and slipped through the door. After barley a minute had passed he reappeared and headed off towards the VIP tent, but Hawkeye couldn't relax. He had spoken with the General and didn't trust him.  
  
So he stayed where he was, watching and listening for any sign of the General until dawn crept up and the first signs of life began to stir. Only then did he look away and lay down to take the rest his body was calling out for.  
  
Unfortunately Hawkeye's distrust of the General was very well placed.  
*** *** ***  
  
He hadn't gotten nearly enough sleep before Radar was shaking him awake.  
  
Captain Pierce? Come on Hawkeye, wake up.  
  
What's it Radar?  
  
Colonel Blake wants to see you in his office.  
  
  
  
If not sooner.  
*** *** ***  
  
When Radar finally dragged him to the office, Trapper jumped out of his chair so Hawkeye could sit down.  
  
You ok Hawk? the pale skin and red eyes obviously worrying him.  
  
I didn't sleep much, was the answer, though it was very much directed towards Henry.  
  
I'm sorry to wake you Hawkeye but one of our aid stations needs a surgeon. I was going to send McIntyre, but I just got word that they've got some major chest cases which makes you the only reasonable choice.  
  
Henry had obviously been expecting some sort of argument; surprise showed on his face on in his voice when all Hawkeye said was,  
Is anyone else going?  
  
Oh... um... no. Just the surgeon. You.  
  
A nod was the only response he received. Within an hour, Hawkeye was headed towards the front line.  
*** *** ***  
  
What do you mean no casualties?  
  
Just that sir. It's been all quiet here for a few days. We have been expecting a new surgeon, but a permanent transfer, not a temporary replacement.  
  
Hawkeye blew his breathe out through pursed lips and then looked around him at the ruins of the aid station.  
  
You may as well have a drink now you're here, said the man, leading Hawkeye away from his jeep and over to where a small group of men were sitting in one of the more sheltered areas.  
  
Make your self comfortable. I'm Perkins. This is Heard, Archer, Baghurst, James, Morgan, Hawkins and Devins.  
  
replied Hawkeye, but everyone calls me Hawkeye. He shook hands with all the men who stood to greet him and it wasn't long before they had poured him a drink and dealt him in to their poker game.  
  
They had been arguing over his orders for almost an hour when they heard a sound that sent them all running to organise the station.  
  
In the distance, and getting closer every second, were the explosions that heralded a heavy bombardment.  
*** *** ***  
  
What do you mean, a mix-up?  
  
Just that Colonel. There was no need for your man to go to that aid station. You better just call him back.  
  
Um, sir?  
  
What is it Radar?  
  
I just got word that's sorta connected with the aid station. There's a push on. The entire area's under heavy bombardment. A lot of casualties are going to be headed here soon. Twenty minutes at the most.  
  
Any news of Hawkeye or the station itself?  
  
No sir. Sparky tried to contact them but the shelling's knocked out all communication.  
  
As Trapper and Margaret came running in to the room General Taylor leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, letting the worried voices wash over him.  
  
He thought about how man favours he had called in to get Captain Pierce ordered to the aid station, and he winced.  
  
He thought about how how he had approached Margaret after Pierce had left and how coldly she had brushed him off, and frowned.  
  
He thought about how depressed she would be if Pierce were to be killed by the shelling, and a smile spread slowly over his face.  
*** *** ***  
  
Over the next three days the 4077th was kept busy to the point of exhaustion with casualties resulting from the bombardment. The OR seemed unnaturally quiet without Hawkeye cracking jokes and each wound seemed twice as serious without the chief surgeon to led a talented hand.  
  
All through Radar was trying to get through to the aid station with no luck. It was halfway through the fourth day when Trapper realised what he was seeing.  
  
It's Hawkeye! he yelled, causing an uproar in post-op.  
  
What!  
  
  
  
Not here. These stitches. This guy was already fixed up when he got here, he came right to post-op. These are Hawkeye's stitches I'm sure of it.  
  
A quick check revealed many of the patients who had been taken directly to post-op looked to have been operated on by Hawkeye. It took less than a quarter of an hour for the news to spread through the camp and the effect on morale was noticeable immediately.  
*** *** ***  
  
Dear Diary,  
I'm ecstatic! Hawkeye's alive and now that the push is over he'll be back soon! I can't wait to see him again. Radar's listening out for choppers as hard as he can and there's always someone jogging up the road to see if they can spot his jeep.  
  
He's alive! He's alive, and time is ours again.'   
*** *** ***  
  
The two men watched as the chopper took off, carrying the last of their wounded away to Tokyo.  
  
You do great work doc', said Perkins, admiration evident in his voice as he offered Hawkeye his hand.  
  
I try, replied Hawkeye, smiling at the sincerity of the compliment.  
  
I guess you'll be wanting to get back to your hospital. Sure will be sorry to see you go.  
  
As long as their not sorry to see me back.  
  
Perkins laughed and headed back towards to the station while Hawkeye walked towards the amazingly still intact jeep. From nowhere a gunshot rent the air and shattered the newly born silence.  
  
Every man dove for cover as the sniper's bullets continued to fly.  
  
How many are there?  
  
Just the one.  
  
James can you take him?  
  
There was a scuffle and then a rifle cracked.  
  
Everyone all right? yelled Heard. Sound off.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
There was a pause.  
  
  
  
There was no reply.  
If he's been shot...  
  
No-one continued the sentence. No-one needed to. They were all far too aware that Hawkeye was the only person with medical experience at the station.  
*** *** ***  
  
The number of people in the Swamp was constantly altering. Trapper, Margaret and Henry had been there for hours. Radar had joined them after a while and the nurses and enlisted men were walking in and out every few minutes.  
  
Shouldn't he be back now?  
  
Relax. All it takes is for the one last casualty to go bad and he could be stuck there all night.  
  
Silence fell again and everyone's head seemed to drop with each passing minute. Except Radar's. He sat up straighter than ever and after a few seconds made everyone present jump with a cry of,  
  
  
Margaret and Trapper were out of the tent before any body else and reached the landing pad just as the machine touched down.  
  
What've you got? called Trapper over the noise of the blades.  
  
Some guy got him self shot by a sniper. He was driven in to the 79th evac. about twenty minutes ago.  
  
Margaret had been fussing with the plastic face shield and as it left the stretcher she gave a startled yelp that brought Trapper round to her in an instant.  
  
she cried, her face pale and her eyes wide with fright, it's Hawkeye!  
*** *** ***  
  
Dear Diary,  
5 days. It's been 5 days since that chopper brought Hawkeye back to me. He was in surgery for almost 4 hours with both Trapper and Henry working on him. He woke up about 12 hours after and this time I was there with him when his eyes opened.  
  
  
  
That was all he said. That one word, then he fell back asleep. But that one word was more than enough.   
  
As soon as he told me he was leaving for an aid station I started feeling all mixed up . I started wondering if it was worth the risk of his being killed. If he was right to take the risk. If I was right to let him.   
  
But that one word. It took me back three months, to when he first called me that.  
  
Why not try spending that much time with my while I'm awake?  
  
We stood together for almost five minutes before he spoke again.  
  
How about it, Mags?  
  
And then he leant forward and kissed me. That kiss was so achingly sweet and at that moment time really did stand still. I'm not mixed up any more. I spent all night with him in post-op going over that moment in my mind. I wish I could put it in a box and save it forever, but my memory is more than good enough.  
  
I can't help smiling. General Taylor is gone and he's facing some very uncomfortable questions about the orders Henry received.  
  
Hawkeye is fine and all ready driving everyone crazy.  
  
We're back together, and I know that time wont interfere again. After all, we have all time the world can give.  
  
We have all the time we need, all the time we want.


	3. You asked, you got!

Disclaimer- Take a guess. If you know the meaning of the word, you can figure out the rest for yourself.  
  
A/N- With regards to chapter 2, Hawkeye is now Henry, like it should be. Sorry about that and thanks to Annabelle for pointing that out.  
  
  
  
Stirred Emotions  
  
Time Is Ours  
  
Dear Diary,  
It's hard to believe it. I fell in love with the best man the world had to offer, and he fell in love with me!  
  
Mrs. Benjamin Pierce. It sounds so nice. Even after these years it hasn't lost any of it's charm. Margaret Pierce. It fits me so well! I fit this family so well. Hawkeye's father is wonderful. I always wondered where Hawkeye got his sense of humour from, now I know. His eyes are from his mother, something he says he's always been proud of, but the rest is definitely from Daniel.  
  
His sister is lovely too. She's two years younger than Hawkeye and he's fanatically protective of her. They still talk of the tricks he played on the first boy who broke up with her. She in her turn is devoted to her big brother. She would do anything for him and cheerfully runs around the town for him if he asks her to.  
  
It was her who suggested we organise a reunion as a birthday present for him. Needless to say it was a huge success. Every stayed longer than they originally planned. It seems to have become a fact amongst the 4077th group that Crabapple Cove is the only place to come to when in need of peace and quiet.  
  
It helps that Hawkeye has bought the general practice so the doctors can still play doctor to their hearts content even while on holiday. Oh that reminds me of something fantastic that just happened.  
  
You remember I told you the practice was growing? Well it's continued. In fact, it's grown so much that Hawkeye decided he would need help running it. And so, just a few days ago, Trapper moved in to the house next door on our left and BJ is on our right, with their families of course.  
  
They've been talking about knocking down the connecting walls between the three houses. I'm glad our children all get along so well. The big one's as well as the little ones.   
  
I have to admit I was a little worried about Trapper and BJ at first, they were both so close to Hawkeye, but had never meet each other. Luckily Hawkeye had somehow managed to recreate the Still and so all three soon got drunk.  
  
The amount of embarrassing stories that were told is quite amazing, Trapper was especially fond of the famous weenie roast. Apparently Hawkeye didn't described it very well in his letters.  
  
And now, they are all working together and the Henry Blake clinic is the most successful medical practice here. I have to admit, and for once I don't mind, that I cried when they renamed it that. They all say Radar suggested it, but I'm willing to bet Hawkeye was planning on it for a while. Even BJ, who never had the chance to get to know Henry said that it was a fantastic memorial for a man who willingly gave his life for medicine. It still makes me mad to think about it, but I know that naming the clinic after him has helped Hawkeye.  
  
Colonel Potter is here right now, along with his family, and Radar and his family will be here sometime later today. Klinger and his family is coming tomorrow along with Sydney, and there's a chance that Frank will be joining us this year. There's still no word from Charles, but he'll probably show up, he always does. Much as he hates to admit, he likes these people. In fact,he's never admitted it, but every knows it's true.  
  
We're having a bar be que tonight to welcome everyone. As everyone isn't here yet we're having one tomorrow as well. Hawkeye's idea of course! He's supposed to be setting it all up know, but I can tell from the laughter that he's not.  
  
I was right. They're all playing volleyball, grownups and kids. I feel so proud when I look at my husband and my children. Hawkeye is such a good father, Rosie and Tommy both adore him, and I like to think I'm good mother to them. I've not had any complaints at least.  
  
I suppose I'd better go. As far as I can tell the volleyball game is moving on to the beach and Hawkeye is waving for me to join them. I was going to get the bar be que sorted while they play, but I think I'll go with them.  
  
I just realised that time isn't standing still for us, it doesn't stand still for anyone. Henry proved that, I've just taken a while to learn it. But as long as we're together, we'll have all the time time we need. I don't know how long we have, but I do know that time is ours, and I'm determined to make the most of every second I'm given.


	4. Here you go darhlings!

Disclaimer- Don't own, don't sue.  
  
This will be the fourth chapter in a series of one! I seem to be turning in to Douglas Adams!  
Thank you to all my reviewers who gave me such lovely comments, pointed out my daft errors, and asked so nicely for more that I couldn't refuse!  
You rock! ^___^  
Heavens Littlest Angel- I always figured Hawkeye was an only child, but in Mail Call he gets a cardigan knitted by his sister. But then he also says Ho John can stay with his folks, then later seems to be under the impression his mother is dead. Does anyone out there know for sure what the state of Hawkeye's family is?  
  
  
Stirred Emotions Chapter 4- Still Together.  
  
I would feel wrong writing dear diary' here as it's not mine. It belonged to my mother, Margaret Pierce. She kept a diary for many years, starting with her first day in Korea and ending about two weeks ago. And this is why I'm writing in this today. I found it whilst sorting through her clothes and feel it is only fitting to complete the record she started.  
  
14 days ago tomorrow, on the 14th of February, my parents, Ben Hawkeye' and Margaret Pierce were found dead in together. They were lying in each others arms with small smiles on their faces, as though on their last moments they had been able to look back at lives worth living.  
  
Over 100 people turned out for their funeral, friends, family and friends family. They were buried together on a bluff overlooking the sea which had ben a favourite place with them ever since they returned home from Korea.  
  
They left behind them children, grandchildren, and, thanks to this diary, alive time of memories, which, like them, will never be forgotten.  
  
Hawkeye and Margaret stood arm in arm, smiling as they watched their eldest daughter scribbling in the old and battered diary. A tear slid down her face and their smiles grew sad, but a second later a smile appeared on her face.  
  
Satisfied the pair turned and left the house. They walked slowly through the small town that they had made in to their home, stopping to watch people that they knew and loved. Their walk led inevitably to their bluff and they stood with their backs to the sun and looked over the whole of their home town.  
  
We did it, whispered Margaret.  
  
And we're still together, replied Hawkeye.  
  
And there they stood for on last time, watching over their family, together.  
  
A/N- In case any of you were wondering why I chose St. Valentines day for their deaths, it is the day my Great Grandfather died and I thought it was the most romantic thing in the world that he left to join his wife on the only day that celebrates true love.  
I hope you have enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!  
Please review and let me know what you think of this small but somewhat larger than expected fic.


End file.
